The Warning
'"The Warning" '''is the thirty-ninth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 117th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on December 8, 2014. In the episode, Judy gets a disturbing message from The Archduke and must make a terrifying choice. The Episode FIFTEEN YEARS AGO "You have a call on Line 6, Your Highness," the Archduke's secretary said. The Archduke filed away what he was working on. He answered the phone. "Ah, Kevin," Byron Morgan said. The Archduke smiled. "Byron! I expect your vacation is well?" "Oh yes indeed! Katherine wanted me to call you to tell you about these mountains. They're stunning. I...oh hold on here she is..." "Kevin!" Katherine Morgan said, "We weren't sure what to go get you. A mural of the mountains or a snowglobe. The gift shop doesn't have much, I'm afraid." "Please," the Archduke said, "You don't have to get me anything." "Sorry you're breaking up," Katherine joked. The Archduke sighed. "The snowglobe." "That's what I thought! Alright, have a good day now!" "The same to you!" The Archduke said, "Give Simon my best." They hung up. But then the phone rang again. The phone never rang in his office unless the Secretary patched it through first. That meant only one person could be calling. "Yes?" the Archduke answered. "Kevin," the smooth voice on the other line said, "How many times must I tell you to address me by name?" The Archduke stammered. "Xerxes." "That's better!" Xerxes said, "I bring you news." The Archduke listened. "The Viceroy of Nautilus, Judy, is growing very popular with the people. There is talk of secession or crowning her Archduchess. Nautilus itself is accruing a large number of weapons. As the military sector, they are capable of launching a full-scale rebellion on Tomorrowland. Of course this cannot happen. Your instructions are to eliminate Judy and the weapons from the picture." The Archduke exhaled. There was no sense in arguing. "Of course." "Thank you, Kevin. You have served well. Your time in that throne shall be...everlasting." The Archduke smiled. Excellent. Xerxes hung up. And the Archduke set to work. NAUTILUS Today was Wednesday. Wednesday meant Outdoors Day. It was part of Judy's new Get Out There program to inspire fitness and prevent obesity. It was widely popular in the sector. On Wednesdays, the Main Hall was empty. Judy spent her Wednesdays with her people, usually. But today was a special today. Today was her birthday. Judy was not a huge proponent of birthday celebrations. They just never excited her. So instead of having to face thousands of "happy birthdays," Judy sat alone in the Main Hall. She stayed on the first floor in case she was needed, but she loved being on the fifth floor near the dome. Today, because it was so sunny, the dome was open so its glass could feel the heat. Judy heard the phone in her office ring. She checked herself in the mirror first: white suit jacket and matching skirt in pristine condition...brown hair tied back...yes she looked goooooood today. She entered her office. "Viceroy of Nautilus," Judy said. "This is a message from the office of the Archduke of Tomorrowland. Do you accept?" "Yes," Judy said. She sat down and crossed her arms. What did he want? "Viceroy of Nautilus," the Archduke's voice said, "It pains me to inform you that soon your vector will be exterminated. I encourage an evacuation. Though it will probably be fruitless. Goodbye." Judy screamed in horror and frustration. She immediately dialed the Archduke's number. "The Archduke is busy," the Secretary said. "Listen, sister," Judy said, "If you want to be responsible for mass genocide, I suggest you give that phone to the Archduke." "I'm afraid he said he didn't want to speak to you." "I DON'T CARE!" Judy screamed, "HE IS ABOUT TO MURDER EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THIS SECTOR SO DO AS I SAY OR HAVE THAT ON YOUR CONSCIENCE!" The Secretary squeaked and the line went to hold. Judy tried to reach for the emergency siren on the wall, but she couldn't without dropping the phone. "I don't have time to talk," the Archduke said. "KEVIN!" Judy yelled, "DON'T DO THIS!" "I have to," he said, "Xerxes ordered." "DAMN XERXES!" Judy said, "PLEASE KEVIN JUST..." Judy took a deep breath. "You promised me." "The Program of Last Resort. Activate it and get yourself somewhere safe. The watertight compartment." "No," Judy said firmly, "No. I won't let you kill all those people." "Xerxes asked for you to be dead, Judy. I can't risk the Xerxes finding out you're alive. You have to go into hiding. The bottom of the ocean should suffice. Activate the Program." "The oxygen shield!" Judy said, "There's the oxygen shield!" "You won't have time," Kevin said, "I've already sent the tidal wave." Judy looked out her window. The sky had gone dark as the wave flooded the horizon. Judy transferred the call to her cell phone and ran with it. She pulled the tsunami alarm on her way to the second floor. The tsunami breached Nautilus' borders. Houses were being ripped apart and the people... Judy closed her eyes. She pressed the phone to her ear. "COULDN'T YOU HAVE GIVEN ME MORE TIME!" But the Archduke only laughed. The tsunami belted toward the Main Hall. Judy stopped on the fourth floor to unlock the watertight compartment. There was a diving suit inside and an H202 converter which would allow her to make the water slightly breathable. Nautilus was well prepared in the case of tsunami. But all the watertight compartments were in the Main Hall. And everyone was dying outside. Judy tried to forget about the screams and the shouts for mothers, fathers, and children. She had to get to the fifth floor. Kevin was right. The Program of Last Resort was her only chance. But she needed someone...anyone...to live with her. She grabbed the intercom on the fifth floor. "EVERYONE TO THE MAIN HALL IMMEDIATELY!" She wrenched open the panel and typed in the password for the Program of Last Resort. Her eyes wandered to the oxygen shield. It was too late for that...but not for the Main Hall. She switched it on. A golden glow encircled the Hall. Then the tsunami hit. Judy was thrown to the floor. "I'm sorry," Kevin said on the phone. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed. She activated the Program. Water rose to the fourth floor outside. Bodies were everywhere. She peered into the lobby hopefully, but there was no one. "It's only me," Judy snarled, "I'm the only survivor." "Get to the watertight compartment," Kevin said, "The windows may break." Tears falling from her eyes, she hurried to the compartment. She sealed herself in. "The Program will allow Nautilus to rise only once," Kevin said, "And if you do it anytime soon, I'll have no choice but to kill you. Be thankful I gave you a warning." "A warning? Oh THANK YOU!" Judy said sarcastically, "Just like how you gave Ren a warning?" The Archduke scowled. "I did what I had to do." "Dad too..." Judy said in a choked whisper. "That is enough!" Kevin shouted, "I am hereby terminating contact between Nautilus and all sectors. You better hope you have enough food in that Hall to last you. I'll probably never see you again, dearest sister." "You ruined my life," Olivia Rahubdard cried, "You killed my parents, hurt my brother, made me change my name...you imprisoned me at the bottom of the ocean!" "I never killed Mom." Olivia didn't say anything. "But I saw..." "No you didn't," Kevin said, "You thought you did. The Cult took her away." "The...what?" Olivia asked. "The Cult of Gallifrey. It's the organization they were involved in. Based in VMK." Olivia told herself to remember that information. "I don't care what you did or did not do, Kevin. Your actions today are unforgivable. See you in hell." Olivia hung up. She fell to the ground and wept. The sector of Nautilus mysteriously disappeared one Wednesday. The Viceroy, Judy, was rumored to have been on a business trip to Autopia Moon, but she was never found. NAUTILUS PRESENT DAY "Edwin!" Olivia hurried down the stairs. "Edwin!" Major Edwin Eths was reading in the lobby. He stood when he saw Olivia running. "Olive what is it?" "The Sensor! The Sensor on the Program of Last Resort! It's beeping!" "Um...so?" Eths said. Olivia showed him a pad of paper. "It's morse! Morse code! It says 'GO!'" Eths gasped. "We can leave? Who sent the message?" "Only one person I can think of," Olivia said with a smile, "Mom." Eths grinned. "I"m ready if you are." Olivia grabbed Eths' hand and together they ran to the fifth floor. There, hand-in-hand, they enacted the Program's final mission. The Hall shook as it was pushed for the first time. And then Nautilus began to rise. Olivia silently opened the dome. The bodies slid out of the way for the sector to return to Earth. And then the first ray of sunlight Olivia had seen in fifteen years touched her skin. TOMORROWLAND HUB "The Kiosk doesn't know anything about the poison," Simon said. Cherry rubbed Kevin's hand in reassurance. His face had turned literally green. "The capsule was red wasn't it?" Simon asked. "I thought you said it was blue!" Cherry said. Simon paused. "No it had blue sparkles on it." "Did you put THAT into to the Kiosk?" Simon hurried to try. But then the Kiosk short circuited. And alarms sounded throughout Tomorrowland. "What is that noise?" Kevin shouted. The lights went out. "What the hell!" Cherry screamed. "Oh my God!" Simon said, pointing at the horizon. "It's that!" Cherry squinted in the dim light of sunrise. "Is that..." "It can't be!" Simon said. "Kevin," Cherry said, "It's Nautilus. Nautilus has risen." Kevin smiled weakly. "Olivia." Simon stared. A murderous peacekeeping group, a kind Archduke, a deserted district...a lost sector returning to light? What in God's name was happening? Production Continuity and Story Arcs The order to send Nautlius into the ocean originated from Xerxes. The Archduke consented despite the fact his sister lived in the sector. Judy was revealed to be Olivia Rahubdard in this episode. Most of the episode was inspired by the events of "The Survivor." Olivia learns that her mother inexplicably survived the Archduke's former attack. Trivia *The Get Out There Program is based off of Michelle Obama's anti-obesity program. *The morse code for 'GO' was inspired by the morse code for 'STAY' in Interstellar. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes